Valentine's Day
by MadelineSnape Esq
Summary: Short piece of fluff mainly between Alex and Hermione while Sandra and Robert are out celebrating the holiday. Takes place in my Alex Universe and builds a little off Hermione's bad day, it isn't a sequel but I would suggest reading that one first.


NOTE: This is not a real sequel to Hermione's Bad day but the idea for this short little fic came to me while I was writing that story so they go together.

 _Disclaimer- I own nothing I wish I did but I just get to play with the characters_

Valentines Day

"Hermione we are going to head to the restaurant" Robert Strickland called out to his oldest daughter from the foyer.

"Okay" she called slowly walking from the kitchen to where he and Sandra stood. They were both dressed up for a night out on the town, it was Valentine's day and they planned to enjoy it.

"You going to be okay?" he asked her a little worried.

"Yes dad we'll be fine don't worry" she sighed.

"Only last time we tried this it didn't go well, you snuck out and went to a party you did not have permission to be at among a load of other crimes" he reminded her.

"I know, I messed up I promise you it will not happen again it was like a year ago" Hermione told him.

"A bit less than that" Sandra corrected her.

"It was forever ago, I swear it will not happen again especially not tonight" she promised them.

"I'm afraid to ask what you mean by 'especially not tonight" he sighed.

"It's Valentine's day people don't throw parties on Valentine's day this is a couples holiday. Those of us who are alone and unattached go hid in a hole so the world can pretend we don't exist." She explained to her father and Sandra. Strickland tried not to roll his eyes at her dramatics, while Sandra tried hard not to laugh.

"I think you will find when you get a little older that it is not all doom and gloom being single" he tried.

"You would say that, doesn't matter I have no intention of attending parties ever again. The only thing that happens at those things is people stealing other people's boyfriends and girlfriends. You have no idea what school is like Mondays after these parties. The tears, the fights, Kara Wilson and Stephanie May got suspended for fighting over Peter Wallace."

"Do you actually get to learn anything at school with all this going on?" he asked.

"Yeah of course I get tons of home work don't I?" she huffed. "All my friends got in trouble over that party and we all agreed that lifestyle is not for us." She informed him firmly.

"Glad to hear it" he nodded managing to keep a straight face. Thankfully they were interrupted for Hermione could say anything more.

"Mummy, Daddy" nearly three year old Alex cried running past her sister and towards her parents.

"Plus I have a Valentine's day date with this one, how could I leave my date on V day." Hermione said tickling her sister.

"Mummy" she cried out for help. She lifted her arms silently asking to be picked up.

"Hi bug" Sandra replied looking her daughter over quickly before picking her up. She didn't want Alex getting anything on her dress.

"Are you leaving?" Alex asked unhappily and there was the threat of tears in her voice.

"Yes we are going out to dinner and then to see a play, remember we talked about this a little while ago. You are going to stay here with Hermione and Rufus and have fun." She reminded the girl gently, hoping to prevent the tantrum that was threatening to occur.

"I remember…when are you coming back?"

"Late tonight after you go to bed and we will be here when you wake up tomorrow morning." She promised, they had already been through all of this earlier hoping they could leave with out much issue.

"I wanna go with you" she moaned.

"You and Hermione are going to have so much fun tonight" she tried to reason with the little girl.

"You'll be bored with us" Robert added seeing the unconvinced look on his daughter's face.

"Why do you have to go?" she whinged.

"Because it is a special day for mummies and daddies" he tried hoping she would accept his explanation.

"It's only for a little while and we will be here when you wake up." Sandra added before Alex could object once more. The little girl thought about what her mother had told her for a moment.

"What if I wake up?" she asked.

"If you wake up daddy and I will be here and if you wake up before we get back Hermione will be here." Sandra answered honestly, the last thing she needed was for Alex to wake up when they weren't home. Alex looked down at her sister.

"I promise I will be here with you all night" Hermione assured her.

"Darling mummy and I need to leave now" Robert told her gently bracing himself for her tears.

"Come on kiddo let's go watch a film, you can pick" Hermione said holding out her hand. Sandra put the girl down, Alex hesitated for a moment before she let go of her mother and took her sister's hand.

"Bye mummy, bye daddy" she waved, though it was clear she was not entirely happy she wasn't crying either which was a small victory.

"Bye bug" Sandra called giving her an encouraging smile.

"Bye sweetheart" Robert waved. They both turned and exited the house as quickly as they could before Alex changed her mind and began to cry.

* * *

Later that night Alex and Hermione sat on the little girl's bed, the little girl had already had her bath and she was dressed in her flannel pajamas. Hermione was about to read her a story when the girl interrupted her.

"Mione?" Alex asked as her sister got comfortable next to her.

"Yes?"

"What is val-val-valintine day" she asked trying to say the world.

"Valentine's day is…it is a special day for adults who are in love." She tried to explain to the little girl in a way she might understand.

"Like mummy and daddy?"

"Yes exactly" she smiled.

"But not you?"

"Ah no I don't have a boyfriend."

"Why not?"

"Because none of the boys at my school are interested in me. Which is fine because I don't like any of them. And frankly if I did I wouldn't need a stupid holiday to celebrate it. I don't need a boy to make me happy. All the girls who have boyfriends spend more of their time crying over those guys than having fun with them. If I'm going to give my heart to a boy it is going to be a good one. Not one who dumps me for a more popular girl, not guys like Theo Sheehan. Been there done that." Once she started talking she just kept going and when she finished she looked down into the confused eyes of her little sister. "And here I am talking to a toddler about my love life" she sighed. Alex scrunched her face up at that statement. She may not have understood what her sister was talking about but she did understand enough to know she had been insulted.

"What I'm saying is there is no place I would rather be tonight than with you." Hermione said giving her little sister a giant smile.

"I love you" Alex told her sweetly.

"And I love you" Hermione replied.

"The princess always ends up with the prince" she told her older sister.

"I know that is how your books end but life is a little different" Hermione tried to tell her.

"Yeah the prince doesn't always save the princess sometimes the princess saves the prince" Alex explained to her.

"You know that is very true" she couldn't help but laugh. Her little sister was rather smart. "What do you say we read this story?"

"Yes" Alex cried happily.

A/N I wanted to make this longer and I tried for a really long time to come up with something but I honestly couldn't think of anything that would add to the cuteness so instead I left it as is, a sweet little Valentine's Day fic between sisters. Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!


End file.
